


In the Rain

by haanon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, IT SOUNDS SAD BUT IT'S FLUFF, M/M, dongdong junhee & yoochan appear towards the end a lil, i got to stop, istg it's fluff, this shows im literal wowson trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: For some odd reason, in the rain was where their best memories lie.





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ok what the fuck i spent the whole plane ride writing this and this is honestly the most I've written in a while my brain kind of hurts
> 
> im literally the cheesiest piece of shit and I SWEAR I CANT WRITE ANYMORE AAAA (my list of aus says otherwise) SO I MIGHT DISAPPEAR FOR A WHILE
> 
> you should give these songs a listen (these were the songs i listened to while writing this one shot)  
> \- downpour / ioi (main inspiration)  
> \- purpose / jungkook cover  
> \- baby / astro  
> \- so far away / bts ver.  
> \- easy love / sf9
> 
> (ps beware of mistakes i got kind of lazy while editing)

The rain had been pouring, and Byeongkwan, who was age five, had noticed the nice daycare lady, he knew as Mrs. Kim, on the phone, a worried look on her face. She would glance back to him then to her hands, back and forth, back and forth.

He held his stuffed, yellow bunny, Jason, tightly. He saw the lady pinch the bridge of her nose and she closed her eyes, a deep sigh following.

"Yes, I understand. Don't worry about it. Of course, of course. See you tomorrow. Yes, I will take good care of him. Mhm, goodbye," Mrs. Kim said and hung up the phone. She walked over to Byeongkwan, who was sitting very patiently with his rain coat on, ready to go.

"Are mommy and daddy coming?" Byeongkwan questioned innocently and the woman flashed a guilty look before covering it up with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Byeongkwan. You'll have to spend the night with me," Mrs. Kim smiled and the young boy nodded in understanding, not letting the disappointment show.

His mother and father would always have to be away for business, the daycare taking care of him more than his own parents did. The lady would always stay with him at the daycare, even if it was early in the morning, but he sometimes wished he spent more time with his parents.

"They won't be here until tomorrow afternoon. Your mommy and daddy said it was okay if you come to my house. How about it?" Mrs. Kim asked, holding out her hand. Byeongkwan looked up at the ceiling to ponder before nodding wildly, grabbing the woman's hand with his small, chubby one.

The rain was still pouring outside and they both got wet, even though Mrs. Kim had attempted to cover the both of them with her purse and his bunny backpack. She helped him put on his seatbelt and they drove, but Byeongkwan noticed how they didn't drive for very long.

The woman opened the door and a small bundle of dark hair ran out the door, crashing into her.

"Seyoon!" Mrs. Kim scolded as Byeongkwan unbuckled his seatbelt easily and opened the door. The two boys blinked at each other, even though they were both soaking wet at this point.

"Mommy, who's that?" The little boy, Seyoon, asked, pointing towards Byeongkwan.

"I'm Byeongkwan! And this is Jason!" Byeongkwan giggled, pointing to his stuffed bunny. The other broke out in laughter as well.

"Can I see?" Seyoon said and Byeongkwan happily gave the toy to the other.

"Boys!" Seyoon's mother scolded, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She ushered the two boys into the house as they giggled and laughed with each other.

The two played with each other, even though Mrs. Kim had yelled for the two to take a bath. She ended up leaving the boys to their own devices, cooking dinner instead. After an hour or two, and with the help of Mr. Kim, who was sleeping through the rain until his wife woke him up, dinner was ready.

"Seyoon! Byeongkwan!" Mrs. Kim called. She now noticed the house was awfully quiet. The woman looked in the living room and a smile broke out.

"Honey!" She called and her husband came in. She pointed towards the couch and the couple slowly walked forward.

The two boys had fallen asleep, cuddled up with each other, limbs tangled together. Soft snores filled the room and the couple couldn't bear to separate the boys, even though they were still slightly wet from the rain and most likely to catch a cold. Mrs. Kim set a blanket on top of them, and the couple tip toed back to the kitchen, leaving the boys to sleep.

The next morning, Mrs. Kim wasn't surprised that Seyoon was sneezing with Byeongkwan right behind him.

☁︎

"Seyoon hyung!" Thirteen year old Byeongkwan called, waving his hand excitedly. The older dark haired male looked up from his book, giving the other a questioning look.

"What?" He replied simply and coolly from his seat from the couch. The younger dashed over to him, pulling Seyoon's arm to the window. It was raining outside, the patter of water starting to grow louder and louder.

"Let's play!" Byeongkwan giggled and the dark haired male gave him a stern look.

"No way," Seyoon denied quickly and the younger gave a pout, puffing out his cheeks cutely.

"Come on!" He whined, swinging Seyoon's arm around childishly.

"Remember what happened the last time I played in the rain with you? I got sick!" Seyoon reminded, shaking the younger's hand off.

Byeongkwan sighed, crossing his arms, and sunk down into the couch. He thought for a moment, before a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Hyung! Let's play rock, paper, scissors!" Byeongkwan suggested, dashing over to the male once again. "If I win, we'll go play outside!"

"Fine," Seyoon sighed, rolling his eyes, and holding his fist out.

Byeongkwan wondered why his hyung didn't know how absolutely _terrible_ he was at rock paper, scissors.

"Yes!" Byeongkwan cheered as Seyoon looked at his own hand in disbelief. "I win, hyung!"

"I can't believe this..." Seyoon grumbled and slowly sat up from his seat. Byeongkwan dragged the older by the arm, quickly putting on their shoes. They rushed through the front door and into the rain, Byeongkwan jumping in a small puddle.

"Hyung, come on!" Byeongkwan called, waving his arms wildly over his head. Seyoon sighed, shaking his head and smiling, before he ran over to his best friend to jump in the puddle as well.

Seyoon wasn't surprised that he found himself coughing the next day with Byeongkwan by his side, apologizing over and over again.

☁︎

A ring of a phone rang throughout the house and sixteen year old Byeongkwan groaned, fluttering his eyes open. He searched around for his cellphone, and clicked on the green button unknowingly.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Kwan?" A familiar voice softly called, but it was hoarse from crying or yelling. He couldn't tell, but now he now felt wide awake.

"Seyoonie hyung? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be with Yuna noona tonight?" Byeongkwan asked urgently and the other side paused.

"I-I... I just need someone right now. Can you come over?" Seyoon hiccuped, and Byeongkwan nodded. He realized that his best friend wouldn't be able to see it and let out a quick _'okay'_ instead.

"I'm coming," Byeongkwan replied and hung up. His heart was fluttering, the feeling of being depended on was giving him a bit of happiness, but he was still worried.

He grabbed his jacket quickly and put on his shoes. The boy opened the door and said a goodbye to his parents before running out in the rain.

"Fuck..." He groaned softly, feeling his shoes and socks get wet as he ran through the muddy puddles.

After minutes of running, the boy found himself in front of his best friend's home and his best friend sitting on the last step of the front porch, drenched.

"Hyung! Why aren't you inside?" Byeongkwan scolded as he jogged closer to Seyoon.

There was no reply and Byeongkwan was started to get worried. The younger stood in front of Seyoon and squatted down to his level. The older's eyes were red and puffy and there was a look of sadness in them.

"You're going to get sick, you know," Byeongkwan said gently, deciding to lift his hand up to run through the older's dark locks.

"I-I..." Seyoon stuttered and Byeongkwan gave a reassuring smile, even though his chest hurt from seeing his best friend like this.

"It's okay, hyung," Byeongkwan reassured and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He felt Seyoon sob into his shoulder and he closed his eyes, rubbing circles onto the older's back.

A feeling of warmth washed over him, even though he was shivering from the cold rain pouring on the both of them. He realized, as he was comforting his hyung from his first heartbreak, that he was in love.

_He was in love with his best friend._

☁︎

Byeongkwan was outraged.

The now nineteen year old Byeongkwan, considered himself a happy, cheerful person. But he couldn't help but feel so angry when he saw his crush and best friend kiss that _fucking bitch_.

"Are you fucking serious, Kim Seyoon?!" He yelled and the couple jumped away from each other in surprise.

"Kwannie, look, I can explain-" Seyoon started and the younger stomped his foot, interrupting him.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit," Byeongkwan hissed, storming out his hyung's home and into the rain. He found himself running to who knew where, and he kept on running and running with only one thought repeating in his mind.

_Why her? He promised to stay away from her._

The girl, Yuna, was a manipulative liar. Byeongkwan had saw how the girl would raise Seyoon up then break him over and over again. He saw how the girl would cheat, how she would make herself seem like the victim, how she lied. But Seyoon couldn't see it at all.

All because he was in love with _her_.

It was pouring at this point in time, and Byeongkwan felt himself getting drenched, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He stopped in the middle of the road and crouched down, hugging his knees tightly. His body started to shake from his sobs and hiccups, no actions explaining how he felt other than just crying.

"Kim Byeongkwan!"

Was he hallucinating? He was probably just too sick or something. It couldn't be him.

"Kim Byeongkwan!" The voice yelled, even closer this time. He looked up and found a familiar pair of dark eyes staring down at him.

"What the fuck do you want, Kim Seyoon?" Byeongkwan attempted to snap harshly, but it came out more like a whimper.

"Kwan, I'm so sorry-" Seyoon started, but Byeongkwan quickly stood up and found himself slapping the other.

"I don't want to hear your shitty excuses! She's going to break your heart over and over again, and I don't want to see you like that!" Byeongkwan yelled, and he saw how the other male was starting to get frustrated.

"And why the fuck do you care so much?!" Seyoon yelled back, grabbing the other's wrists before another slap could be sent.

"Because I'm your fucking best friend!" Byeongkwan growled, attempting to pry his wrists out of the other's grasp.

"There's more than that! Tell me, Kim Byeongkwan!" Seyoon shouted and the younger stopped resisting.

"It's because I'm in love with you, asshole," Byeongkwan whispered, hanging his head in shame, and Seyoon froze. "Now _please_ let me go."

"No."

Byeongkwan lifted his head up slowly to meet his eyes with Seyoon's determined ones. The older male brought him closer, hugging him tightly.

"You idiot, you should've just told me that in the first place," Seyoon said quietly, stroking the other's head gently. After a few moments of silence, the dark haired male pulled back to place his hands on both sides of the younger's head.

He leaned in for a gentle kiss, and even though their skin was cold as ice, warmth blossomed as their lips touched.

Byeongkwan had never felt warmer in his entire life.

☁︎

"What the actual fuck, hyung. You just had to pick today to have a picnic, huh?" Twenty one year old Byeongkwan teased, pushing the older slightly. Seyoon lips turned into a frown and he crossed his arms childishly.

" _Listen_ , I didn't know it was going to rain today!" Seyoon exclaimed. "This is why you plan the dates."

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, but kept a small smile on his face. It was Seyoon's first attempt on planning a date. What was supposed to be a romantic picnic at the park turned into a downpour and the two were now stuck inside their shared apartment. The younger knew his boyfriend was looking forward to this date and was disappointed himself. That didn't stop him from teasing, though.

Byeongkwan found himself laughing at the situation and Seyoon gave him his signature glare. That didn't stop him from laughing, though.

"Yah, stop laughing already, punk!" Seyoon yelled, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulders and ruffling his blonde locks.

"Hey! You're messing up my hair!" Byeongkwan pouted, attempting to swat the other's hand away with no avail.

After a couple minutes of messing around, Seyoon pulled back with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry for messing up our date," the dark haired male mumbled, looking down shyly. Byeongkwan wanted to coo at the sight of his boyfriend being adorable, but decided against it since Seyoon would most likely put him in a choke hold.

"It's okay! Hey hyung," Byeongkwan grinned mischievously, and Seyoon's face immediately went from apologetic to worried for his own safety.

"Yes, babe?" Seyoon said slowly. Byeongkwan's heart fluttered at the nickname, but he continued.

"Let's play outside in the rain like we did when we were younger!" Byeongkwan suggested and the older shook his head wildly.

"No way! You know how I get sick easily," Seyoon pointed out, and the blonde pouted.

"Come _on_ ," the younger whined, flashing his signature puppy look. Seyoon stared at him for a few moments before sighing loudly, admitting defeat.

"Fine," he groaned and Byeongkwan squealed, setting the picnic basket onto the counter and dragging his boyfriend out into the rain.

The two splashed each other by jumping into the puddles, and the two had to admit that it was their best date, even though things didn't go according to plan.

The next morning, Byeongkwan found himself making a pot of soup for his sick boyfriend, who was coughing in their shared room.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Byeongkwan said repeatedly as he walked into the room with a bowl of soup and a towel.

"We all know you're not," Seyoon coughed. "Now hurry up and cuddle me."

Byeongkwan giggled at the sight of his clingy, sick boyfriend and snuggled underneath the blankets with him.

"Best date ever, babe," Byeongkwan sighed dreamily as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

☁︎

"Yes, I will! Okay, okay, stop pestering me! Alright, see you later! Bye!" Seyoon hissed and turned off his phone. Byeongkwan saw his boyfriend groan softly as he headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

His boyfriend had been acting secretively lately and no matter how much Byeongkwan pestered the older, Seyoon wouldn't budge. It was frustrating him and he could no longer keep it in.

_'Did I do something wrong? Is he annoyed by me to the point he wants to get rid of me?'_

The questions dawned upon him and he felt fear clench his gut. Seyoon wouldn't do that to him after years of dating. Byeongkwan attempted to shake the thought off with no avail. He got up slowly to get ready once he heard the oven turn on in the kitchen.

The blonde walked out slowly, seeing his boyfriend in his usual suit and tie for work and he couldn't help blush at how handsome Seyoon was.

"Morning, babe," Byeongkwan said and Seyoon smiled softly at him.

"Morning," Seyoon replied, walking over to press a kiss on the top of the younger's head.

Now _that_ was weird.

Seyoon was never the type to show affection, even if it was within the comforts of their own home. Byeongkwan had always been the one to initiate anything, even a simple hug. The younger was started to get even more worried as his boyfriend continued to cook breakfast.

After they finished cooking and eating, the two found themselves at the front door, Byeongkwan preparing to send his boyfriend off.

"I might be home late tonight," Seyoon exclaimed.

"Again?" Byeongkwan asked with a pout and Seyoon nodded in return. "It's going to pour tonight, are you sure?"

"Don't worry, love. I'll see you later," the dark haired male replied and kissed the top of his head again.

_'Is he... Maybe cheating on me?'_

Byeongkwan started to feel insecure once again. He knew his boyfriend wasn't ugly, in fact, he was the complete opposite. Seyoon could have any man or woman for himself, but for some reason he stuck by Byeongkwan's side. Dread began wash over him again and Byeongkwan couldn't help but feel upset at his insecure thoughts once again.

"Seyoonie... Wouldn't cheat on me," he said to no one in particular. The blonde decided to do his own work (he was a dance teacher for a nearby dance school) to get rid of his negative thoughts.

Hours passed by and Byeongkwan looked up to find the sight of rain. It felt comforting to him and he started to drift off to sleep until he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" He asked after picking up his phone.

"Hyung?" The voice of his best friend, Kang Yoochan, said, desperation lacing in his words.

"Chan? What's wrong?" Byeongkwan said, his voice going up a few octaves.

"It's Seyoon hyung. Something happened and he needs you to come to the park quickly. He was doing something and-" Chan said quickly and Byeongkwan felt himself rush out immediately after grabbing a jacket and his shoes.

He got into the car and drove as quickly and carefully as he could. He parked the car quickly and slammed the door shut. His heart was beating fast with worry and he felt himself getting drenched in the familiar rain.

Byeongkwan ran around the park until he found a familiar figure standing in the rain, perfectly fine.

"Seyoon? Are you okay?" The blonde asked desperately, walking slowly towards the older. The older was completely wet and it looked like he had been standing there for a long period of time.

"Chan told me something happened. Oh gosh, you're going to freeze to death!" Byeongkwan said, reaching out to touch Seyoon's forehead.

"Don't worry, love, nothing happened," he smiled softly and began to kneel down.

"What the fuck, Kim Seyoon, you are going to get sick!" Byeongkwan yelled. "Kim Seyoon, are you listening to me?!"

"Babe, I know that I've been coming home late lately, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry that you have insecure thoughts about us and I promise that I'll never make you feel that way ever again," Seyoon promised and reached behind him, pulling out a small, black box.

Byeongkwan gasped as the older opened the box slowly, revealing a simple ring, just like he had always wanted.

"Will you marry me?"

Byeongkwan squealed and couldn't help the tears from falling. The soaked blonde leaped into his boyfriend's arms and snuggled in close, not minding how Seyoon's skin felt like ice. They both felt warm inside, hearts racing together.

"You fucking idiot, of course I will," Byeongkwan whispered in his boyfriend's ear and they both kissed in the rain.

After moments of kissing and staring lovingly at each other, they heard whoops and yells from a distance.

"Yes, bitch!" A familiar voice yelled and a pair of bodies clashed into them.

"What the fuck, Donghun hyung, Chan!" Seyoon yelled and noticed how Junhee was on the sidelines, recording it all.

Byeongkwan gasped as the box fell from Seyoon's grasp and into a puddle. They quickly pushed their friends off and desperately began looking for the ring.

" _What the fuck!_ " The couple shouted and there began the search for the missing engagement ring.

☁︎

"I swear to God, Mother Nature hates us," Byeongkwan deadpanned and he heard a laugh emitting from his fiancé, also known as his soon-to-be husband, Kim Seyoon. Seyoon squeezed his hand in reassurance as the two looked out the window.

The pair were standing indoors and peering at their outdoor wedding venue, which was now messed up from the rain. They could feel the crowd's disappointment and the wedding planner walked up to them, her face filled with guilt.

"I'm so sorry about this," the planner apologized. "Today was supposed to be sunny, but unfortunately the downpour came suddenly."

"It's okay, we're used to it," Byeongkwan shrugged, and the couple stared at each other. They began laughing immediately, confusing the wedding planner.

"Let's begin the wedding, shall we?" Seyoon asked, his eyes crinkling in delight. Byeongkwan nodded and the wedding planner immediately rushed out to let everyone know that the wedding was still on.

Seyoon kissed Byeongkwan on the lips quickly before heading out as well, leaving the blonde to his own thoughts.

_'We're actually getting married,'_ Byeongkwan thought, giggling to himself.

From childhood friends to lovers, the blonde couldn't believe that his wedding would happen in a few short minutes. He would be married to his childhood friend, the love of his life.

"Kwan," Junhee said, snapping Byeongkwan away from his thoughts. "Are you ready? Your dad's waiting for you."

The blonde nodded slowly and followed one of his best friends out. They met up with Byeongkwan's father and Junhee gave him a reassuring smile before heading into the venue to stand next to Donghun and Chan.

"Are you ready?" Byeongkwan's father asked and he nodded slowly, the smile creeping into his features.

The music began to play and the father and son began to walk slowly down the aisle. The rain was getting louder and louder, but it didn't dampen the lively atmosphere. In fact, it seemed to encourage it, excitement throughout the whole room.

Byeongkwan couldn't help but admire his fiancé in his black suit and time and his hair styled back. It made Byeongkwan feel a bit plain in his white suit, but the insecurity went away once he saw Seyoon standing at the end of aisle with his hands clasped and a bright smile on his face, brighter than Byeongkwan had seen before. It was assuring to know that Seyoon wanted him as much as the younger wanted Seyoon.

"Go ahead, son," his father whispered, gently nudging Byeongkwan forward.

The blonde slowly walked forward and the two interlocked their hands together, staring at each other with love. No one could deny how much Kim Seyoon and Kim Byeongkwan loved each other. Even with such a simple gesture, it showed how much they were meant to be.

Time seemed to pass by quickly, and it was now time for their vows. Seyoon coughed before closing his eyes, attempting to find the words he wanted to say.

"Kim Byeongkwan," he started, squeezing the younger's hands tightly. "I want to protect you forever, and I'm forever grateful for the day you came over to my home and slept over. And throughout all these years, you've given me endless love and support even though you had seen me go through numerous heartbreaks. By the way, you were right, Yuna _was_ a bitch."

The crowd laughed at Seyoon's statement, but immediately went silent once he started again.

"I always see that you had always been insecure about us and I want you to know there's no reason to be. No words can describe how much I want to hold you in my arms. I want to give you endless love and support, just like you've done for me. Thank you for being apart of my life, and I love you."

Seyoon opened his eyes to find his lover crying silently.

"Oh god, babe, please don't cry!" Seyoon said, clearly panicked. The older reached up to wipe Byeongkwan's tears and the gesture triggered a wave of _'awws'_ around the venue.

"My vow is going to seem like shit now," Byeongkwan sniffed and Seyoon rolled his eyes at his soon-to-be husband's remark.

"I'll love anything love anything you say, babe," Seyoon chuckled and smiled, letting Byeongkwan know it was his turn to speak.

"I remember when I realized I fell in love with you. It was in front of your house and it was in the rain, just like this. It was when I was sixteen," Byeongkwan chuckled, reminiscing the memory. "I knew that I wanted you to stay by my side, and I wanted to give you all the love you deserved."

"I remember when I confessed because I was so embarrassed that I had blurted it out. I remember us playing outside in the rain when we were teenagers. I remember when you tried to plan a date and it ended up raining, but it was the best date we ever went on. And I remember when you proposed in the rain and how Donghun hyung and Channie lost the ring and we spent hours trying to look for it."

"We ended up finding it, alright?! You're still getting married with the ring on your finger!" Donghun interrupted dramatically and the crowded laughed as Byeongkwan turned around to flip his best friend off.

"Ahem, _anyways_ , I realized that you've given me so many memories. You've given me everything I could've ever asked for and so many memories, even if it was in the rain most of the time. I swear to God, Mother Nature _still_ hates us. But even if it rains, nothing will ever dampen our relationship. I love you so much, Kim Seyoon."

Byeongkwan heard a sniffle which was clearly not from his parents or Seyoon's and looked over to find Chan leaning into Donghun's shoulders, sobbing loudly.

"Just hurry the _fuck up_ and get married!" Chan demanded in between sobs and the couple chuckled.

"You may kiss the groom," the priest said and the two leaned into each other, sealing their lips together.

After separating, the newly wed couple looked at each other then at the window. They gave each other mischievous grins before running out the venue, people yelling for them to come back, and into the rain.

Byeongkwan felt himself being lifted up and he looked down at his husband, who was drenched from the downpour. He leaned down for them to kiss again and again, the rain continuing to pour, just like when their greatest memories happened.

☁︎

The door opened as Byeongkwan peered out the window, the rain hitting the window loudly. The blonde looked back to find his husband drenched from head to toe and giggled at the sight.

"Babe, do you remember how we met?" Byeongkwan asked as Seyoon attempted to shake the water off.

"In the rain. Just like when we played when we were teenagers, you realized you loved me, we confessed, we had the best date, I proposed, and we got married. Yep, remember it all," Seyoon replied, shrugging his shoulders before enveloping Byeongkwan into a hug.

The younger looked expectantly at Seyoon for a moment before the older male sighed, realizing what his husband wanted.

"Let's go play outside in the rain," Seyoon huffed in defeat and the younger one jumped up from his seat, bouncing towards the door with Seyoon following behind.

People usually associated rain with sad and dark memories, but Kim Seyoon and Kim Byeongkwan associate rain with happiness. The two had many memories with the rain as a witness. Every time it rained, there would be a new memory that they would never forget.

As the rain began to become heavier and heavier, the two found themselves outside, holding each other tightly.

"You know I love you, right?" Seyoon asked and Byeongkwan nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I know you love me. And I love you, _so, so, so_ much," Byeongkwan replied and the two kissed under the rain, a promise that many more bright memories with the rain would come again and again.

(Although, it was _after_ the rain when Seyoon hated it the most. Could someone please explain why the _fucking hell_ did Seyoon have such a low immune system? And could someone _please_ tell Byeongkwan to stop apologizing for something he wasn't even sorry for?)

**Author's Note:**

> pps comments & criticism & thoughts are appreciated bc i love responding to you all ( ु•⌄• )♥︎


End file.
